


forced voyeurism

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Not sure what I did here lol, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in semi pubic, Sub!belle dom!gold, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, naughty mr gold, smut without plot, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle is in the middle of being pleasured by mr gold when ruby stops by<br/>And unknowingly watches as belle comes ! </p>
<p>Smuty little one shot no real plot to speak of</p>
            </blockquote>





	forced voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta,  
> so this little smuty fic is actually edited part from Wednesday's with mr gold it really didn't fit any where in that fic so as I had already wrote it I thought I post it as is

It was a mundane afternoon for Isabel belle French.standing behind the counter of her father's flower shop spending the quiet time Reading her favorite Jane Austen Book sense and sensibly.  
Working part time for her father wasn't the life she had wanted.But life was never what belle French had thought it would be. She had dreams, she wanted a life Of adventure! of travel. but for belle French it would always be just that  Dreams. belle had to be contented to live the life she dreamt of though her books. 

 

She spent her time at the shop with her nose in a book on this particular afternoon when her colonel Brandon walked in. his cane making a slightly  annoying tapping sound. it was rent day and mr gold had come to collect.  
he owned the pawn shop and just about everything else in Storybrook.and he was belle's occasional Lover. it was the only daring thing belle French had ever done being with mr gold the town monster. and belle found he was quite the beast indeed, in between the sheets that is. 

"Good day miss French"

 

"Mr gold " belle said with a nod. 

"I'm here to collect the rent is good old moe around" mr gold said with something in his tone. 

"he's not here, he's out making Deliveries he won't be back for a little while perhaps you could come Back later." belle said with a hint of dread. 

he gripped his cane walking toward her grinning manically. 

"Well then miss French it appears there is now a late fee." Mr gold was staring into her eyes his own black with hunger. 

"And,how will you be paying my Darling belle." he said unabashed leering at her now. 

belle's heart started racing. knowing that look, glancing around the shop Nervously biting her bottom lip. 

"Mr gold not here, we shouldn't. Customers could walk in on us." 

He was already rounding the counter moving to stand behind her. 

"Hands on the counter dearie."  
  He said growling. 

Despite herself. belle did what  
He told her to do. feeling herself becoming wet with wanting him. 

hooking his cane on the counter top. Gold slowly hiked up her mini skirt Belle's breath hitch as he pulled her white panties down.widening her stance as gold's hand slid between her thighs.caressing her rapidly wetting folds.belle moaned when she felt him stick his slender fingers into her. pumping in and out of core nearing her orgasm. belle was moaning loudly.lost completely to the pleasurable sensation coiling inside her. When to her horror,She saw ruby Lucas walking toward the flower shop.

It was belle's usual launch hour And ruby always came from granny's diner to take her order and chat for a bit. panicking belle pulled down her skirt and grabbed gold by his shoulders violently shoving him under the counter just before ruby walked in smiling. belle forced a small smile on her face. thankfully gold was concealed by the counter. They hadn't been caught. Finely breathing a sigh of relief belle tried to pay attention to whatever it was that ruby was going on about. something about her ex boyfriend Peter? belle nodded along pretending to have been listening All along when to her utter horror she felt gold's fingers slowly sliding up her thighs.his movements concealed by the large counter and her long apron.belle closed her thighs together tightly trying to deter him. nodding stupidly to every word ruby said while gold hands spread her thighs wider. belle gaped when gold pushed his finger into her core! pumping slowly. biting back a moan belle tried not to react to the fact that mr gold was finger fucking her! in front of a clueless ruby. 

Belle felt the pleasurable sensation of heat pooling in her throbbing core as gold continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. belle gripped the counter top biting her lip hard to keep from moaning. belle gape at the realization that she was about to come.right in front of ruby, reaching her orgasm. belle lost all her composer gripping the counter top white knuckled and crying out! Ruby grabbed her shaking hand. 

"Belle, Belle! are you alright?"

belle nodded trying to control her breathing. 

"yes I'm fine." belle weakly replied.

"It's just craps, it hit me a little harder this month." belle lied easily.

"Would you mind getting me some ibuprofen and a hot cup of tea please." 

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back"  
ruby said rushing out of the shop.

 

as soon as ruby was out of sight.  
belle helped gold up from under the counter. he was grinning manically, once standing upright belle started swatting his back and shoulder as hard as she could. he only chuckled in response. 

"Naughty, evil man! she shouted!. 

"Oh, I'm fairly certain that you quite enjoyed it. good day miss French.  
until next time." he said as he turned to leave.strutting as much as a man with a cane could.

 

leaving belle feeling mortified blushing profusely and shamefully turned on! a small secret part of her had enjoyed it. although belle would never admit it not even to herself but...she gotten off on the naughtiness of the whole affair. 

With a tiny smile playing at her lips belle shook her head returning to her book.


End file.
